


Consorted [Companion Guide]

by Redring91



Series: The Consort [2]
Category: The Mummy (1999), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Companion Piece, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/pseuds/Redring91
Summary: [A companion guide to The Consort series, containing assorted media.]Featuring: Erik Lehnsherr, who must be protected at all costs. Also: bisexual disaster siblings; much hated stalkers; apocalyptic Horsemen; and freedom fighters. Plus: Egyptian hieroglyphs; Ancient Egyptian literature & mythology; cursed sand; mummies; and scarab beetles.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: The Consort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955302
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. [Cover Art] The Consort

<><><><><>

 *****DISCLAIMER:** All cover arts contained in this companion guide will contain spoilers for the corresponding chapter within the main story. I strongly suggest reading the chapters before viewing the accompanying artworks.

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] The Consort](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sAK933Viy62REg3H9OMJQoxZFI_pRMoq/view?usp=sharing)

Poster for The Consort, featuring the main cast and an assortment of Egyptian hieroglyphs

<><><><><>


	2. [Cover Art] Death is only the beginning...

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] Death is only the Beginning...](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15-cjmBk02zinli2hFGJIMSvxd1Xqq8W_/view?usp=sharing)

Mood board for Chapter 01 of The Consort, featuring The First One; Death; ancient books; ingots; and spirit-pool.

<><><><><>


	3. [Cover Art] Dissonance and resonance

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] Dissonance and resonance](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NFNeGzPNbU25X8d8OCYIVe7HhNYvumY0/view?usp=sharing)

Mood board for Chapter 02 of The Consort, featuring Shaw; Hamunaptra; Anubis; the blank side of a coin; a sinkhole of sand; and Erik - who would sooner be done with all of this.

<><><><><>


	4. [Cover Art] The gravity of it all

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] The gravity of it all](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19atCmCf9NHmF4WQklSws9U_EiibweOvi/view?usp=sharing)

Mood board for Chapter 03 of The Consort, featuring Charles; the great and powerful Cleopatra; a mongoose; a map; and a mess in a library.

<><><><><>


	5. [Cover Art] Meetings and Greetings

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] Meetings and Greetings](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18RQFIntjNZ6lzSEtJokT4kHS7BB8lyEu/view?usp=sharing)

Mood board for Chapter 04 of The Consort, featuring a prisoner; lighting the fire; a contract; hands; a royal flush; and checkmate.

<><><><><>


	6. [Cover Art] Denial is a river in Egypt

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] Denial is a river in Egypt](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WKpkhZvLvD39zpTZ-wl4kajnDlJBjobh/view?usp=sharing)

Mood board for Chapter 05 of The Consort, featuring the Nile; a curved knife; angry hands; water; fire; and a telepath, who will always save his magnetic friend from drowning.

<><><><><>


	7. [Cover Art] Beasts of Burden

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] Beasts of Burden](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Uj6Lf0rjBwSehk8LdKZcA2nuL2qnB1Dq/view?usp=sharing)

Mood board for Chapter 06 of The Consort, featuring a Spirited Peasant; Delphi; a riding crop; Raven’s winnings; Charles’s journal; and Erik’s _tyet._

<><><><><>


	8. [Cover Art] Adamantium and red wine

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] Adamantium and red wine](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wlpwdq6QrtPINNdaYVU1OryrpARdb4Qq/view?usp=sharing)

Mood board for Chapter 07 of The Consort, featuring Shedeh; the engraved side of a coin; a mural of Death; funerary offerings; a scarab skeleton; and a sarcophagus.

<><><><><>


	9. [Cover Art] Heed thy soul

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] Heed thy soul](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lYa5vdKsPx3YUFPhzeQBvHzifOd4aSLv/view?usp=sharing)

Mood board for Chapter 08 of The Consort, featuring an open chest; four relics; Sheta & malachite; pomegranate & fiery jaws; the Book of the Dead; and a mummified corpse.

<><><><><>


	10. [Cover Art] Swarms and Sia

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] Swarms and Sia](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VIoPl2zpdKdr9nVY1ESJM6yr9M7re8rO/view?usp=sharing)

Mood board for Chapter 09 of The Consort, featuring hungry scarab beetles; a cursed sandstorm; a pi pie; an Angel’s unbroken wing; and Erik, within reach of a reanimated mummy.

<><><><><>


	11. [Cover Art] Blood is thicker than water

<><><><><>

[[Cover Art] Blood is thicker than water](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hVxSSE9dU_QFYvg26o8aGkX0cnnO1PVi/view?usp=sharing)

Mood board for Chapter 10 of The Consort, featuring a courtyard; a fountain; Archangel of Death, and his scythe; the mummy – who regenerates; and the fierce beauty that is Sekhmet.

<><><><><>


End file.
